Hounds
Alffath Alffath also known in Aetherian as Hounds are one of the youngest races in the ranks of the black armor of Serpent. Recovered documents have shown that they have been in Serpent for less then 100 years, it appears they have jumped in ranks by leaps and bounds thanks to their incredibly aggressive nature due to being in a proto-civilization state before their uplifting they were naturally very aggressive; which fit their role in Serpent perfectly. Over their short time in Serpent they have reached the lowest rank of the black armor's and were given a role in the army and weapons. They split the the species by gender for tasks males getting heavy weapons and females getting sniper rifles. Special traits Hounds have long thick fur that keeps them warm in winter conditions but have a under coat that can keep them cool in warmer conditions. They also posses large ears and slit eyes that give them advantages in hunting prey, they are a predator carnivore species so they are built to hunt and take down prey. But their most important trait is their blood rage. Their large adrenaline glands cause them to turn into a feral state where they lash out and attack with claws and teeth. This is likely the reason that they were not given helmets so that they could make use of all their extremities in this feral state. Gunner Gunner Hounds, the male's of the species use a massive plasma cannon with a huge blade attached on the bottom. This massive cannon has to be held under slung like a very large LMG. This gun is automatic and can fire up to 46 bursts a minute or one powerful shot that creates a large explosion. Unlike the Warlords that have poor eyesight as the reason that they need fully automatic weapons the Gunner Hounds simply do not seem to have any discretion well firing. Likely do to their more savage nature and tendency to go into a more feral state in combat. The large bayonet on the bottom seems to be implemented by the Hounds themselves as it serves less practical purpose then simply firing the weapon; and after extended periods of fire the tip of the blade starts to melt from the heat coming off each bolt of plasma. Sharpshooters Unlike the males of the species the more dexterous and lighter females of the species makes almost ideal snipers. They can climb trees or urban environments much easier to get a superior snipping position, to do this they don't wear any foot protection so they can use their claws. Unlike most species that have their culture erased over time in the Serpent Empire Hounds have accelerated through the ranks so quickly that elements of their culture have survived in the form of two feathers tucked under their ear. It is unclear what this is there for but speculation says it's a mark of ether combat prowess or fertility. The Sharpshooters use a large rail gun as plasma weapons become dramatically weaker over long range. This gun has a bolt action feature, this appears to be to force the Sharpshooters to take their time between shots and not just fire wildly in a blood lust. It would appear as useful as the Hounds are their acceleration through the ranks has required equipment to be build around them then training them to use the equipment properly.